The present invention relates to telecommunication techniques. More particularly, the present invention provides an integrated electrical optics multiple chip module and methods.
Over the last few decades, the use of communication networks exploded. In the early days Internet, popular applications were limited to emails, bulletin board, and mostly informational and text-based web page surfing, and the amount of data transferred was usually relatively small. Today, Internet and mobile applications demand a huge amount of bandwidth for transferring photo, video, music, and other multimedia files. For example, a social network like Facebook processes more than 500TB of data daily. With such high demands on data and data transfer, existing data communication systems need to be improved to address these needs.
Over the past, there have been many types of communication systems and methods. Unfortunately, they have been inadequate for various applications. Therefore, improved communication systems and methods are desired.